


Shady meat and shaking bodies

by Flying_Raven



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Emetophobia, Feelings of guilt, Food Poisoning, Gen, I'm bad with tags, Phobias, Sickfic, Sickness, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Raven/pseuds/Flying_Raven
Summary: Jess, Hancock and Maccready are traveling together when Maccready manages to get food poisoning. Not fun when you have a phobia of vomit and no where to hide yourself. Feelings of guilt and dumb memories ensue.
Relationships: John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock & Robert Joseph MacCready, Robert Joseph MacCready & Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Shady meat and shaking bodies

Radstorms. Why does it always have to be radstorms? Jess thought to herself as she, Maccready and Hancock darted into the nearest intact building. 

“I swear to god, I am getting sick of being ambushed by radstorms.” She complained, kicking open the door and looking around inside. It seemed relatively dry in there. It was clearly an old house, and they had entered the living room. 

“What, the rads don’t even feel nice to you?” Hancock joked, earning an eye roll from Maccready.   
“Maybe to you, I’d rather keep my skin for the time being.” He said. His stomach growled. They had been traveling all day and had originally planned on making it to Sanctuary by night. But with the storm hitting that plan had been thrown out of the window. “We might as well stay here for the night, the storm looks like it won’t be clearing up before nightfall.” He continued, checking how sturdy the couch was before dropping himself on it.   
  
Jess dropped down on the couch next to him, setting down her backpack and leaning back a bit.

“Should we scout the building for ferals?” She asked.

“Eh, they probably would be all over us by now if they were here.” Hancock said, sitting down on the lounge chair close to the couch and table. Maccready’s stomach growled again, making Jess laugh. She opened her bag and checked it for food.   
“I have some beef jerky, some canned meat and some instamash. I’m claiming the jerky, you two fight it out over the rest.” She said, grabbing the jerky and putting the other food on the table. Without speaking, Maccready grabbed the canned meat and Hancock went for the instamash. Hancock eyed the canned meat slightly weird as Maccready dug in. 

“I wouldn’t trust that if I was you. No idea if it’s still safe for human consumption.” He said, opening the instamash. Maccready shrugged.

“Tastes fine to me.” He commented, continuing to eat the meat. Jess looked at him, at the can, and back at him.

“You better not get food poisoning, I’m warning you.” She said, a twinge of unease shining through her voice. The meat did smell a bit weird, and the idea of Maccready getting food poisoning made her more uneasy than she’d like to admit.   
They chatted, the storm raged on and it became darker outside. At one point they decided to go to sleep, with Hancock taking the first watch. But at around 1 am Jess woke up to Maccready tossing and turning on the couch next to her. She sat up, grabbing her glasses and looking back at Maccready in the darkness.

“You alright Mac?” She asked. He looked up at her, but Jess could barely see him in the darkness. She flicked on the light of her pip-boy and looked at him again. His face was pale and slightly covered in sweat. He looked very uncomfortable. Hancock looked over too, and Jess swore she could hear him sigh and mutter something along the lines of “ _I warned you._ ”   
  
Maccready opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it tightly again. His hand was hovering above his stomach, which was making worrying growling noises. Hancock noticed it before Jess did, and he scanned around the room, stood up and grabbed the nearest intact trashcan. He put it down on the ground close to Maccready and stepped back again. Jess’s eyes went wide. Hancock sighed again and got closer to Maccready again, putting his hand on Mac’s shoulder.   
“I know it’s not fun buddy, but your body needs to get it out, you’re only prolonging the inevitable.” He said, casually, but with a certain tone of concern and caring underneath it. Maccready was about to try and respond when finally his body had enough and he started gagging and throwing up.

Before Jess could fully process what was happening her hands had pressed her ears shut as tightly as possible and she had pushed herself as far away from Maccready as she could. A small voice in the back of her head told her to stop whining and to comfort him, but a much larger part of her was just yelling at her to run or hide. Tears were running slowly down her face, she was shaking and it took her everything to even open her eyes to look at Maccready.  
Hancock looked at the situation he was in, and almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Almost. Maccready was next to him, expelling the shady meat from his stomach. Jess was curled up on the other couch, as far away from Maccready as she could. She was pressing her ears closed and was clearly fighting against her mind to even keep her eyes open. Mercifully, Maccready’s body had decided it was done for now, and he stopped throwing up. Jess slowly removed her hands from her ears and moved slightly closer to Maccready.

“Are-are you alright?” She said shakely. Maccready wiped his mouth with his hand and looked at Jess. 

“For now-” He paused, looking at how pale she looked, and the way she was still shaking. “-What about you?” He asked. Jess huffed out a laugh.

“Except for feeling guilty about not helping more when you need it? Peachy.” She said. She did feel guilty. He always helped her when she got wounded, and now that he needed someone she froze up and didn’t help him. Maccready frowned.

“I thought we talked about this? I don’t think it’s fair to be mad when you can’t control your phobias.” He said. His stomach was still feeling shitty, but at least it did feel a bit better now the meat was out of it. 

“Did we talk about this? I can’t remember.” Jess said.  
“You were pretty drunk. It was that time we went super mutant sniping at night.” Maccready said. Hancock laughed.

“Oh, you gotta tell me that story. We’ll think about how to get back to Sanctuary tomorrow. With a bit of luck your body stops throwing a tantrum before tomorrow.” He said.

"Summary, we got drunk in the Doughout inn and decided to head into Boston and snipe super mutants. I think we fell asleep on that roof too. Nick found us the next morning and was not happy about it." Maccready said, laying back down.

"I remember that part! I don't think I've ever seen him that mad. And I don't think I ever want him that mad again." Jess shuddered and also layed back down.

Mercifully, after falling back asleep, that morning Maccready did feel a little better. Good enough to safely get to Sanctuary. 


End file.
